Kuarusepusu Ecology
In-Game Information Kuarusepusu is classified as a Leviathan species. When it is still young, it spends its time in the ocean. As an adult, it goes to land in search of its prey. Despite being a Leviathan, it is still a terrestrial yet bizarre dragon. With crystals growing from its back, it is hence classified as the "Crystal Dragon". Taxonomy Kuarusepusu is a Leviathan like Lagiacrus and Agnaktor and is the first of its kind to be found in the Frontier series. Kuarusepusu differ from their Leviathan relatives by having crystals covering their backs and tails. Habitat Range Kuarusepusu spend their young lives in the ocean but as they age they come to land and gather in areas such as the Highland, Great Forest Peak and the Desert. Ecological Niche Kuarusepusu are top predators in their environments not only due to their size and strength but the ability to utilize both fire and electrical attacks which is a rarity for most other creatures. Smaller predators such as Genprey and Cephalos are possible meals for the Leviathans. However Kuarusepusu coexist with other large predators such as Gurenzeburu(there have been eyewitness accounts of battles between these two), Doragyurosu, Pariapuria, Dhuragaua, Tigrex, Copper Blangonga, Espinas Rare Species, Hyujikiki, Diorekkusu and some Elder Dragons. But fully grown Kuarusepusu are very formidable themselves armed with a tough scaly and crystal hide, mace-like tail, large sharp teeth, and the ability to use both fire and electric based attacks, thus making the Leviathans truly impressive predators. Biological Adaptations Upon reaching adult age, a Kuarusepusu leave the water and eat large amounts of ore that is processed by bacteria in its stomach to develop a crystal layer around its body that functions as armor and weapon at the same time. These crystals react to loud sounds to attract and collect lightning and redirect it toward its preys and enemies alike, while it could also gather and preserve sunlight before unleashing them all in one big blinding blast of light. Currently Kuarusepusu are the only known Leviathans that eat ores and minerals. A Kuarusepusu's body might be one of the toughest among Leviathans, as it could dig itself into rock-solid ground, unlike others who can only dig in molten, icy or sandy surfaces. The scales on the underbelly of a Kuarusepusu are surprisingly soft and smooth, thus allowing it to slide over rocks in the Highland with relative ease. Behaviour Kuarusepusu, like most large predators, are somewhat territorial and dislike being disturbed. When in battle, Kuarusepusu utilize their crystals to deliver both punishing electrical and fire attacks. These creatures also appear to be very intone with the weather due to the fact that when sunny, the Leviathans use their solar attacks, yet change to absorbing electricity for electrical attacks whenever a thunderstorm arrives. This makes battling these powerful creatures even more deadly and challenging. During the mating season the creatures congregate sending signals and communicating through their unique flashing crystals color. After mating, female Kuarusepusu travel to coastlines and it is here that they'll lay their eggs. Once the young Kuarusepusu hatch they will go into the ocean and spend their young lives in the sea, As they reach adult age, they will travel onto land and eat large amounts of ores to create a hard shell and grow crystals on their body and remain on land where they will spend a large majority of their lives. Category:Monster Ecology